Accepting the Truth
by Shamera
Summary: Saffron's back, and he's completely focused on revenge for Ranma!Please don't kill me! First try!


Accepting the Truth   
by: Shamera 

  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Another battle with Saffron, with all of us taken by surprise and killed, one by one. There had to be an explaination of our deaths. Why would Kami- sama let people as young as us all die? God, even Kasumi was dead! None of them deserved to die! 

I looked around, mentally fighting, and yet still looking very cool and collected like I was supposed to be. It was me, Akane, Ranma, Dad, Shampoo, and Ukyou now. Everyone else was gone. Saffron had taken them out, one by one, until it was too late for us to realize. The only one lucky enough to escape was Ryouga, who was probably lost somewhere, even Saffron not able to find him. 

Through I had never seen the first battle with Saffron, I had heard enough of the stories about it. It was horrible. Akane had nearly died, while Ranma came back a wreak. All of them had barely survived the first encounter. But now with a lot of our allies taken out, and us taken by surprise, it was bound to be a lot worse. 

I was scared. I admit it, I was really scared. I had barely seen Saffron, and yet I knew that he was someone I wouldn't want to mess with. Me. Who loved to interfere with everyone else. 

Mousse had died to save Shampoo, while Cologne and Happosai were the first to die, knowing that they could defeat Saffron with their knowladge of the past. Mr. Saotome had been careless, and was lucky to have died an easy death. Kasumi... Kasumi was an accident. She had accidentally gotten envolved when coming out to serve the afternoon tea. She hadn't even known what was happening before she was blasted into oblivion. 

I wonder if I would be next. I'm the only one here without much martial arts skill, even through I do keep a good black belt in school. Compared to the rest of the fighters, I was barely a challenge for Saffron. Our only hope was the Ranma still felt up to the fight, and that he would be able to somehow come up with a strategy for the fight. Wait- I was the one that usually came up with a strategy. But here in a fight, Ranma would be the only one who's mind would be clear enough to take on Saffron. He did it before, and I know that he could do it again. This time, without the expense of my sister. 

As I watch, I could see how Shampoo was the first to charge, scared, yet willing to go first into the fire if need be. At the moment when she did that, my views for her changed ever so slightly to see that she was willing to die for not only Ranma- but also the friends she had made the last two years. She might be a bimbo, but she was a kind and generous one once you get to know her. 

Saffron didn't even pay attention to Shampoo, though. His eyes were set on Ranma, and Ranma himself. He threw Shampoo back against the wall with a flick of his wrist, sending a fireball straight into her chest. I can only pray that she would be concious through this fight. We needed all that we could have. 

I shrank back into the shadows, through my mind was screaming at me, telling me that it's cowardly to hide in a fight. I must be hanging around Ranma too much. Those were suicidal thoughts! But still, I was only watching that fight, scared to be in it. 

There was something about Saffron, his confidence, his silent ways that had no mercy, that made me realize that this Saffron was very different from the Saffron that Ranma and Co. had fought before. It made me scared of him. No, it made ot *terrified* of him. Ranma's confidence was annoying, but Saffron's was so strong that I was able to actually feel it from where I was. 

My sister was standing behind Ranma, staring at the winged creature in front of her with both fear and hate. Ukyou seemed frozen by some force, not able to tear her eyes away from the semi- God in front her her, and Dad was letting out a river again. Ranma... Ranma was a bit more calm than those at the scene, and I felt my- self wonder what was going on in his mind at the moment. Saffron was the closet that had ever defeated Ranma before, and God knows that I would be scared if I were him. Sheesh, I was scared at the moment, and I wasn't him! 

"So, it is you again, Ranma. Always cowering behind others, that is, until I eleminated them all. Now, you have no one else to save you. Now, it is up to you to save everyone else." Saffron sneered. "Do you think you can handle something like that? When you last defeated me, I was only a mere pup compared to the powers that I now posess. Now, it will be I who defeats you." 

Ranma didn't charge at Saffron in anger like I expected him to. I give him credit for that. He remained at Akane's side, not moving to the comments. Ranma said, "Don't try to me what I tried to you, Saffron. It's not going to work if it worked on you." 

Okay. Very stupid. If Saffron could try it on Ranma, it meant that it wouldn't work on him anymore. He should have a least known that. By now, Ukyou was gathering herself back together as the Pheonix King then charged. She ducked- barely. And Ranma had pushed Akane out of the way with him so that they both weren't hurt from the simple attack. 

I winced from the wind that was created from the speed that Saffron had attacked. The chances of anyone surviving this fight were too slim. Unless Ranma had some weird trick up his sleeve again. Although that almost always happened, I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen this time. He's been too lucky, always being able to get out of everything alive- and with everyone that he cared for alive, too. 

Well, sorry for raining on the parade, but Saffron's a *bit* stronger than the usual martial artists that attack around Nermia. And- he's killed almost everyone already. I shook those thoughts out of my head. Now wasn't the time to think of things like that. Grieving would be saved for later- but now, we had to defeat some- one with more power than the town combined. 

*We?* came the thought. I watched silently as Ranma shot a ki-blast at Saffron, and Saffron dodging it swiftly. It certainly didn't look like I was part of the fight- but nevertheless, I would be happy if I survived. If Nermia survived, that is. 

The fight was extremely short, for Ranma was outmatched. It was Saffron's larger, swifter fireballs against Ranma's weaker, but more determined ki-blasts. I could tell just by watching that Saffron barely put any effert into his blasts, and yet he was win- ning. This was not good. 

I watched as Ranma whispered something to Akane, and then going back to fighting Saffron. I knew exactly what Ranma had said at the moment- run away. Akane stiffened, as if ready to argue with Ranma at that point. 

*No! Stupid sister! You can't fight this battle!* My mind whirled as Ranma got distracted by Akane's prosisting and turned to argue with her. Saffron saw his chance and got ready to throw a fireball at Ranma. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. 

Ukyou had seen that Ranma would be killed, and started running towards the two. The fireball was going so slow I wondered why it had been made like that. But than, Ukyou seemed too slow, too. And Ranma and Akane's arguement seemed- well, slow. 

Ukyou dashed at Ranma and Akane with all the speed she had and pushed them both down. But she couldn't make it in time and was blasted away by the fireball. I could even hear Ranma from this far as he shouted for his friend's safety. But Ukyou couldn't hear him anymore. 

"UCCHAN!!!" Ranma cried as Ukyou got blasted into the wall and stayed there, unmoving. Akane had a look of horror in her face and was gagging, not able to say anything. Either of them had watched their friends die, for Shampoo was merely unconcious and the rest had died separetely. Ranma ran from his safe spot where he could protect Akane, and to his friend. I felt a stab in my heart. I knew that Ranma might not love Ukyou the way that she loved him, but he had always thought of her as his best- and only -friend. 

I watched as Ranma silently, and quickly, dug Ukyou out of her grave in the ton of rubble piled on top of her. The blast enough should kill her, but Ukyou wasn't trained to take being buried alive like Ranma or Ryouga was. To make matters worse, now there were only a five left. Me, Akane, Ranma, Shampoo(who's still unconcious) and Dad. 

Now that I think of it, Dad wouldn't count. He's still making his own ocean of tears while witnessing a horror worse than one could imagine. I shouldn't count either. And Shampoo can't fight at the moment. So mostly, it was Ranma and Akane. And Ranma was supposed to protect Akane... This was getting confusing, even for me. 

I watched as Saffron snickered, and then in a swift and quick sweeping motion, flew down from where he was before and snatched Akane up. My sister didn't even have time to scream before she was dropped from high up in the sky. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from screaming and revealing my hiding place. 

But Ranma didn't need someone to tell him that Akane had been dropped. He intinctly jumped from where he was digging Ukyou out to catch the falling Akane. I guess it's already happened more times than could be counted. But before he could land on the ground, Saffron let out yet another fireball. 

This time, the target hit. I guess Ranma was lucky that it was a weak hit, and he was lucky enough to get his pride damaged the most. I watched as Ranma fell from the hit, yet still landing on his back to prevent Akane from getting any damage. That reminded me of the time when Ranma had lost his stength, and has called the Hiyru Shaten Ha to defeat Happosai. Akane had been caught in the whirlwind that time, and Ranma had not hesistated to jump in to save her, and even sustained injuries to ensure that Akane had not a scratch on her. 

That conjured up a whole set of images, from when Kodachi was first set in the light, to the fight of the Charlette Cup, to when Ranma had found the Spring of Drowned Man, and the failed wedding and so on. All those times, Ranma had set his own life down to save Akane. An even more interesting point was how Ranma had first said upon the arrival to our home, that his manhood was more important than his life. And he sure destroyed the Spring of Drowned Man completely so that his only hope of ridding his curse was gone, just so that Akane would not have the same curse that he did. Now isn't that interesting? 

I wonder... My gaze shifted from when Saffron to Ranma and Akane, who were starting to get back up dispite the damage. They were arguing again, as always. Yet the arguement didn't seem as intense as I thought it would be. They always argued whenever Ranma saved Akane's life. It was just that Ranma seemed to *spoil* Akane. My sister used to be able to defend herself easily, until Ranma and his friends came. He brought an entire army of martial artists that were out to challenge him. 

And then Akane started to fall back in her martial arts trainging. It was as if she believed that she would never be the best compaired to everyone else. But still... I drifted out to see that Saffron had challenged Ranma. 

"...that you are exposed, we shall fight one on one. If I win, I kill you, your little fiancee, and everyone who has ever known you so that you should not exist." 

"And if I win?" Ranma said, his voice rather confident. *Oh no,* I thought. *Don't be so overconfident now, Ranma! This just might be the biggest battle in your life! Don't you dare loose this fight!* 

I saw Akane peeking out at Saffron behind Ranma's back. Her hand... Ranma and Akane were holding hands! Impossible. 

Saffron smirked. "If you win, I will no longer bother you or any of your friends. Not to mention," He held up a small vial. "All those of your friends that I have killed will be able to return. Their deaths are not offical until a time of 24 hours. So, since I killed the first one ten hours ago, this fight just might last 14 hours until you loose. Plenty of time for you to die a slow death." 

Ranma took a step forward and dropped into a loose stance. It seemed almost as if he was unprepared, but I knew better. I had seen Ranma in a fight before, and he was completely prepared for everything, even an unexpected attack. Someone like him had to be on his guard even when sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised if Ryouga had attacked Ranma in his sleep and found it impossible to hit him directly in his subconciousness. 

"Two rounds," Ranma said casually. "Just to make it fair. First round, hand to hand combat. Second round, unlimited." He straightened his hands out in front of him, and bend his right knee just a few degrees. His movements were not liquid, and I was assured by the look in his eyes- that they was a promise that Akane would not die again due to his stupidity. 

In the sky, his wings barely beating at all, Saffron laughed. It was normal, like a person laughing at a joke. I could understand how Saffron was taking Ranma as a joke, though. Even if Ranma was the only person in history to beat him, it had been that he was lucky. "Do you really think that I would agree to terms like that? This fight is mine, and I make the rules here. Right now, it's just... unlimited!" With the last word, came a giant fireball that barrowed in Ranma's way. He had two choices: stay and be killed, or go and let Akane be killed. He chose the first. 

I buried by face in my hands and closed my eyes tightly. Somehow, Ranma's death seemed more to me than everyone else. He was the one that not only brought the strangeness to the family, but also saved the family from that exact same strangeness. It was like he was a protector. 

But he once again surprise me, which isn't something that people can do a lot with me. I found out that Ranma was full of surprises the hard way the night Ranma came. Through I was surprised, I wasn't that surprised anymore that Ranma came up with a whole new move on pure survival instincts. 

As the blast came closer to the two at rapid speeds, Ranma bent down on one knee and crossed his arms in front of him. I could see a ki-shield go up around both him and Akane. My eyes widened. Amazing! It was like having a personal force field around him! When he won, Ryouga was going to have a tough time fighting Ranma. 

The light blue transparent shield worked like a charm. The fire- ball that Saffron shot bounced off it harmlessly. Ranma gritted his teeth in frustration, and the shield turned an even more solid blue. It now looked more like blue stained glass, and the fireballs that were coming at a furious rate now kept shooting off harmlessly until one of them finally got through. Luckily, the shot was only aimed for the shield and not the people inside. 

When Saffron saw that, he started shooting more fireballs, and Ranma was now exhasted. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to create something so powerful, even in the eyes of a master martial artist like Saffron. 

Ranma collasped, clutching his sides like something was going to tear right out. I could see Akane calling out Ranma's name, and shaking him, refusing to get to safety even when she was now defense -less against Saffron's blasts. I stopped myself from running to help them just in time, telling myself that going out won't help them, but only be more problems to Ranma. So I started to creep towards where Shampoo lay unconcious, and on the lookout for Father, who had meraculessly disappeared during the fight. 

I stopped when I saw Ranma getting back up to the position of one knee again, however shakily and dispite the protests from Akane, and crossed his arms out in front of him. He closed his eyes, sweat gathering at his brow in concentration for a new and more powerful shield so that he would be able to help Akane. 

Suddenly, the shield was once again up, and this time it looked less powerful than the one that Ranma had put up before. It was only slightly colored, and in an elegant violet. It shimmered like water, and even had its own little waves. I watched as Saffron smirked in confidense, and starting throwing fireballs at them again, thinking that if he got through the shield, they would be defenseless once again. 

But this time, as the first fireball hit the low-level shield, it absorbed into the glow, and even make it stronger. The violet shield hummed an inhumanly glow, and started to change color. Saffron threw another fireball and the color changed from a light violet to an angry red. I could barely see Ranma and Akane in the middle, but I could imagine how Akane was yelling at Ranma to stop, and Ranma nearly collapsing from exhastion just to hold up the shield. God knows that Ranma had trouble throwing ki-blasts. And that was all old news to him. What I didn't know was how he was able to change the shield so that instead of having to hole it by himself, he would take the enemy's fire to help him. 

I held Saffron's low growl even as far away as I was. This time, he went down himself and stepped up close to the shield. Instead of touching it like I would, he threw a large fireball form up close. And the shield held together again, absorbing the power and using it against Saffron. 

By this time I remembered what I was supposed to do, and headed towards Shampoo again. Saffron was busy on figuring out how to defeat the ki-shield that Ranma had. I kept a close eye on him as I crawled towards the unconcious Shampoo at speeds that shouldn't make it call crawling. 

I watched as Saffron put his hand to touch the shield, as if trying to locate its weaknesses that way. To my surprise, the shield did not protect them from Saffron hand, cause it went right through. 

Now, I could see Saffron smirk and step through the shield, with Ranma unaware that he was there. Akane shricked, and all of a sudden, Ranma let the shield go. I could tell by his eyes that he was on the blink of exhastion, and that he shouldn't be fighting Saffron in such condition. 

Ranma blinked to clear his mind, and helding himself together only to be pushed back down by Saffron. He stumbled, and watched helplessly as Saffron took Akane yet again, and this time didn't drop her. He had learned from his last mistake. 

I reached Shampoo without problems as Ranma got up slowly and stood, his hands cupped in a ball at his right hip, and started to glow a new shade of white. The battle as given me a lot of surprises, and this was a new one. Usually, Ranma was blue, or even red when he was angry. But I had no idea what white meant. 

"Shampoo," I whispered. "Wake up, the fight's not finished." I shook her gently, regarding the bruises and cuts that she had. But then, Saffron had gone soft on her, and I wondered how she would be able to help in the fight. Sure, she'd give her life a thousand times for Ranma, but to someone that she could not even compare to? 

I watched with half my mind as Ranma shot out his new ki-blast, and heard his voice as he shouted, "Mouko Takabisha!" But my attention was there when Saffron used Akane to deflect it, and Ranma saw, then willed for the blast to disappear. It did. It wasn't supposed to, but I guess that since the ki-blast was thrown by Ranma, then it took some concentration or distress to make it disappear, but it was possible. 

"Shampoo." I hissed. "You need to help Ranma!" Those were the right words. Shampoo sat up, wide awake now that I had said that, and then saw Ranma and Saffron fighting. To my surprise, she sat back down again. 

"What's the matter?" I asked. 

"Saffron defeat Shampoo." Shampoo said sadly. "Shampoo can't help either Ranma or Saffron. Amazon law said when two defeat Amazon, they fight to see which survives and gets to be Shampoo husband." She figited with her hands, and looked around nervously, trying to advoid seeing the fight. 

I got angry. "Look, Shampoo." I said sternly. She looked at me. "This just might be a chance to save everyone you know. As for your Amazon law- who'll tell them what you did? Cologne's gone, and Mousse's gone." Shampoo looked away, but I held her shoulders. I knew she could easily brake free, but she didn't. And that was a relief. "Listen to me, Shampoo. Are you going to help a new husband that's a completely ruthless killer that killed all your friends, and is about to kill Ranma? Or are you going to help the ones that are your friends defeat a monster that's not supposed to exist in this world?" 

I could almost see the struggle inside Shampoo to do what's right, and to do what she's been taught to do all her life. Follow the Amazon rules, or do what her heart was telling her was right? 

"Shampoo fight." she announced. "Shampoo fight for Ranma." 

I blew out a breath I didn't even know that I held in. "Good." I told her. "Cause the fight's getting really nasty." 

I looked back to see that Saffron was still using Akane as a shield, and Ranma was starting to get really frustrated about not being able to even *hit* Saffron. 

"Shampoo," I said, distracted. "I don't think that you should attack right now. If you do, I'm sure Ranma would be after your head. I think that he wants this round." 

I didn't bother to see Shampoo's response, for Ranma's actions had me be a large grip. There was something about his aroua... like he was ready to do something that other people hadn't done before. 

But he didn't do anything. Physically, that is. He just stared hard at Saffron, almost willing him to let Akane go. What surprised him was that he did. And that Saffron was almost hypnotized. Akane fell, and this time Ranma made no move to catch her, not moving a single hair as she fell. She didn't fall hard, though, since it was only a few meters off the ground. 

I heard two things. Shampoo whinpering at the sight of the power that Ranma held over Saffron, and Akane yelling at Ranma for not catching her. They didn't know what happened. 

"He's pushed him too far..." I whispered to myself, but Shampoo heard me. 

"Ay, Shampoo know." She whispered back. "Shampoo no want to be in airen way right now. Fear for Saffron." 

The situation was turning itself over and over in my mind. No one had known Ranma to make up new moves so fast. But now all that was left of the hope that Saffron might not be destroyed from life itself so that he could never come back again was... us. Everything that Ranma was doing now was on pure human survival instinct. And Ranma wasn't there anymore. 

A stranger with Ranma's power could be very dangerous. And only the ones he knows and loves would be able to bring him out of this daze of his. I watched wide eyed while digesting this information. This wasn't Ranma. 

Akane was still screaming at him, but Ranma held still as if all space and time had stopped right there- just for him. I could feel his power, which was something I had never been able to do even as he was living with me and my family. 

I watched now in fear as Ranma cupped his hands in front of his chest, his eyes still on Saffron, and and leaned over as if from exhastion, yet in truth was another phrase of this deadly weapon that I was only starting to see. I couldn't move, and I could tell that Shampoo couldn't either. We were both watching in astonishment as Ranma finally brought has hands out, still cupped in a ball, to reveal a white light that was gathering with power each second. 

The ball was... tiny. No bigger than a pindrop. The only reason that I was able to see it was because of all tiny lightning that seemed to surround it, forming it into a larger ball to fit the hand. I watched as the ball grew even smaller, not exactly what I thought would be a very powerful blast, mind you. But I was wrong. Boy was I wrong BIG time. 

I'm guessing that the disadvantage of the blast was that it was very slow. But not a problem since Saffron was still frozen stiff. Even Akane was frozen now, and she was watching the ball like a wolf would its prey. This new blast did prove very powerful, for it drove Saffron back against the wall, before it even touched him. 

But as it did touch him it surrounded him in the small lightning and even in flames. I knew that flames would not hurt one like Saffron, since Saffron was THE Phoenix. He was made of fire, and as hot as a thousand suns. Good thing he didn't reveal his true form, or I'm guessing that we would all be dead already. 

Ranma collapsed, as Akane, Shampoo, and I all rushed to him. I don't know why, but the knowladge that he could defeat Saffron was a releif, and not a curse. Or another one, that is. It didn't make me afraid of him, like I thought I would be. Just... relieved. One like Saffron had too much power, and Ranma had too much power. But to see that he was using that power to help his friends and family was a sight that no one would be likely to forget. And just to think, Ranma helped his friends and family more times than anyone could count just in the last given two years. 

Before I was to do so, I saw Ranma whisper something to Akane, and Akane's eyes widening, as if to say 'no'. She seemed shocked and amazed, unable to decide whatever it was that she was thinking. 

Saffron continued to be engulfed by that tiny blast, and was even pulled up in the air. But suddenly, Saffron lifted up his head in great strain, and slowly pulled his arms in front of him, readying himself for a fireball. Probably one of the biggest that he had. 

Ranma saw this, and gathered Akane, Shampoo, and I into a small circle, and started the shield again. Somehow, I knew that it wasdn't going to work. Saffron had already seen the shield too many times, and had already found the weakness in the shield. And Ranma looked too tired. The shield was barely up in time to block the blast, and I could still feel the heat from when I crouched low in order to remain inside this tiny shield, that used to be so big. 

I heard myself scream as the blast fully engulfed us all, it being so big that if I looked out from the shield, all that I could see would be flames that kill at mere contant. I could feel a portion of its heat, never dying, but gathering in strength and power as the shield slowly died down, smaller and smaller. It was so hot. Even inside where I knew that I wouldn't die here, I could barely open my eyes in fear that they be burned out. I watched from narrow slits as Akane held on the Ranma for dear life, and heard Ranma's hourse, and uneven breathing, another sign that he would nearing unconciousness. 

I could see my life flashing in front of my eyes, even as I told myself that I was safe here, and that it was probably the safest place around. The heat would destroy buildings for miles on, and I was protected here, in this small circle that chilled me as much as possible. My mind was growing muddled, and thinking was becoming harder. There was not one cell in me that feared what was to happen if Ranma didn't pull through. 

I saw Ranma tell Akane something, and her starting to cry. My sister wasn't one to cry, so I had but to wonder what he told her. Suddenly, I knew. *That baka,* I said mentally, still having problems forming complete thoughts in my mind. The heat was really getting to me. *He tells her at the moment when everyone could have died. He should have told her earlier. Who were they to fool? Anyone could tell that they were in love ever since the first night they met. So similar, and unable to live without each other.* 

Finally, the blast ended, and now I felt like I was encased in ice. The shield had dropped, and I was on my knees, gasping for air as the burned grass told me everything that I needed to know. The blast hadn't been so big after all. It was only aimed for us, and I could tell by having only the yard burned, and everything else untouched. 

I looked around, still gasping, and saw Shampoo right besides me, in the same condition as I was in. But Akane... was by Ranma, who had collapsed on the ground. In the few minutes it took for me to regain my breath, she was just sitting there, unmoving. I could tell something was wrong just by looking at her. She was in a deep stage of depression, not exactly what I thought that she would be feeling once Ranma told her how he felt about her. 

"Hey, Akane," I said gently. "Maybe we should get Ranma back in the house before he dies of cold out here, ne?" I tried my best for a smile, and bent down to look at her face. Tears. 

Akane didn't answer for a moment. "How can he do that?" she suddenly chocked out. "He's already dead!" She stood up and ran out, leaving me here not knowing what to do. The strange part was, I didn't know what to feel. There was no regret inside of me, and no sadness. I know there should be thought. Maybe the death hadn't hit me yet, like it hit Akane. 

I was strangely calm somehow, watching Ranma's still form, expecting him to rise again, like he always did when he was beaten, and start running after Akane, insulting her to get in into the right mood, and then she would pull out that big mallet of hers and hit him into next week for 'being such a jerk'. I didn't want to believe that Ranma was gone. He always came back. Nothing ever stopped him. He always won. Just for Akane. 

Maybe Akane had been wrong. Maybe he was just in a strange state of unconciousness, and that he would come back whe he was healed. Maybe he was only sleeping, and that he was in some kind of healing trance. Maybe... 

I snapped out of my 'maybes'. Bending down, I chekced for a pulse. There was none. I must have been there for a few minutes, always thinking that I hadn't looked hard enough, that I would find a pulse. That I was checking in the wrong place. 

But after a while, I came to accept the truth. So that was why Ranma finally got the courage to tell Akane that he loved her. Cause he knew that he was going to die. I had never reacted violently to anything, I will not to this. I was angry, though. Angry at Ranma for leaving my sister in a time of dispair, when she wouldn't be able to make it on her own. 

Something that I hadn't been able to come to accept was how Ranma could just so suddenly leave us, and why I felt as if it was okay for Ranma to die, that it was now all right. 

I shook my head. What was I thinking?! No... I couldn't think at the moment..... Ranma was dead. Ranma was dead. The information couldn't log out of my brain now. At first I couldn't think of it, but now I couldn't stop thinking about it.... 

  
**Three days later..... **

It was so strange. Everyone was back... except Ranma. The death scene had been a trick, to get Ranma to become angry. What Saffron had not known was that he had pushed Ranma over the edge. And that Ranma could be very powerful when he actually tries. 

Well, the funeral was held two days ago. Everyone went. I guess that the thought that Ranma died saving everyone was pretty honorable. But I thought... I don't know what I think anymore. I used to be the clear headed one. The one with all the answers. But ever since that incident, I haven't gone back to any of my sources to check on what was happening. Sure, I've gone through those large battles Ranma always has without the slightest bit of change, but the thought that I was immune to it now scares me. Akane died yesterday. I guess that's what brought me out of it. It now scares me to think that I lost touch with my humanity. About how cold I was to others. And how everything else around me didn't bother me. I had not realized how I lost everything that would honor me in just a few years. Shampoo was the only one that I could talk with, knowing that she had seen, and lived through the battle with me. 

Did I mention Akane was dead? I still expect her to wake me up each morning by starting that morning fight with Ranma again, and the sound of Ranma be pounded into next week stuck to my ears. 

It was strange. Right after the fight, Akane had started to write. She even missed Ranma's funeral, and spent the entire day and night writing something. No one dared to disturb her at the moment, but I always wondered if she had finally gone mad. In this town, going mad was common, but never in this family since Ranma was around. Akane was safe as long as she had to hold on to Ranma. But he was gone and I worried for her. 

The day after, I heard a loud explosion to wake me up. When I thought that the last few days had only been a dream, and that Akane and Ranma were fighting yet again, I was interupped by Kasumi rushing into my room in tears, telling me that Akane was dead, and that she had killed herself in some way that was never heard of before. I knew how Akane had died. She wanted to be in the same death as Ranma, and just by looking at my dead sister, I knew that she had used the blast that Ranma invented to kill herself- just to make her feel closer to Ranma. I had finally cried that day. Not only for my sister, but also for my would-be brother-in-law. They had both died in the same week. Ranma died a hero, and Akane died out of... stupidity. 

Even if it was stupidity, I couldn't help but wonder on how strong love really was to pull one into death and ignore the joys that life could offer if one pulled through. I was sure that Akane would never be happy with anyone else, though. They seemed perfect for each other, even at first sight. 

I wonder... would the relationship had gone better if they weren't engaged in such a hurry? Or would they have never met? My eyes focused on the piece of paper that held the secrets to the 'soul blast' that Ranma had used to destroy Saffron. Ki-blasts had always been based on emotions. Strong ones, at the least. Ranma had always used confidence as a fuel, and that had worked fine. But there was always one emotion that topped it more than anything else did. 

I stared at the word written on that piece of paper. The secret to the strongest blast on Earth as we know it. 

Love. 

That was the secret to one of the most powerful weapons in the world. It may be just the most powerful. I do know that the force of love is the most powerful. I sat staring at the paper for a long time, and then moved on to the next, richly written paper that was folded ever to carefully. 

  


Dear Nabiki, I couldn't write to everyone, so I chose to write to just you and Shampoo, since you have both witnessed the fight. By now, I suppose you know what Ranma told me- what the secret to what he did was. He did that out of an act of desperation, so please don't blame him for leaving us. I guess that my leaving was a choice, though. I just couldn't stand to not hear the noises each morning, not being able to blame someone for everything and not have them minding- too much. I realized something too late, sister. And I pray that you would not have to go through what I did. 

There are things that I would not include in my letter to Shampoo. Mainly because you are my sister, and because I know that Shampoo would not appriciate being told this. I loved Ranma. And that was something that came too late. Yes, it is my fault that the family might be in complete denial and chaos right now, but please understand, this was something I had to do. Please know that I love you all, though I feel ashamed that Father would just run out in the fight. 

Mr. Saotome is probably packing right now. The adults wanted the marrige the take place so badly, they didn't even realize that both Ranma and I were being pressured about it too much. I hope that you would never do so to your own kids, and that if you see something in that situation, you would do all in your will to help that person. I wouldn't be surprised if that person just happens to be a hard notch martial artist who's engaged to a violet tomboy. Ranma and I will be back, this I'll promise. I believe that Ranma wasn't ready to die. And I knew that he'd be back, but I wanted to be there when he was back. I *needed* to be there. 

Please tell Kasumi and Dad that I love them, and that it wasn't anything to do with anyone that I died, and that it was my own choice. I love you, sister. 

Akane. 

  
I set the letter down gently and smoothed the paper out. There was a smile on my face. One I hadn't had for years. I was at peace, and I knew my sister was at peace. Everything was going to be all right. 

I sat there for a moment, daydreaming, when my thoughts were broken by screaming and laughing outside. I looked out the window to see two small children, perhaps around three, running around. The boy had a ponytail and the girl's short hair made her look very much like a tomboy. They were playing some sort of tag, and just looking at them and how happy they were warmed my heart. 

Somehow senseing that I was watching, the two children stopped in their tracks and waved towards my window. I joyfully waved back. Then they wwent on playing, running around the corner where I never saw them again. 

  
End. 


End file.
